I'll fight for you
by Kakashi's bodyguard
Summary: When Sesshomaru had the battle with the panther demons. Jaken fetched Katsumi, Sesshomaru's full blooded sister. She went missing that battle. He thought her dead. Fifty years later he finds his sister protecting Kagome from Naraku, when Inuyasha is gone. Will Sesshomaru grow feelings for a certain mortal? This is a story from my old account. (Guardian of the Nine Realms.)
1. Chapter 1

1

A/N: I took this story from my old account (Guardian of the Nine Realms) I moved it here to get my stories together.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Inuyasha. But I do own my OC, Katsumi.

I'll fight for you.

Inuyasha and Kagome stood in the meadow where the bone eaters well is.

'Ugh! Inuyasha is so annoying! I just want to go home for a day. I haven't been back in two weeks!' Kagome thought to herself.

"Kagome, Naraku hasn't been seen in almost a moon! I think he's planning something. If you attempt to go back now I'll put a tree in the well again!" Inuyasha said.

"Inuyashaaa," Kagome said.

His eyes widened.

"Kagome, No!" He said.

"Sit boy!" She said as his beads around his neck drug him face first to the ground. He mumbled something about Kagome being a useless bitch.

Kagome decided to add another 'Sit'

A moment later he stood.

"Kagome what the hell was th-" He stopped talking and sniff the air.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Let's go get the others."

Inuyasha gathered the others in Kaede's hut shortly after.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"We're leaving, I smelled Naraku fighting Sesshomaru just now." He said then he sniffed the air again.

"What the hell?! I smell Sesshomaru's blood. Let's go!" He said as they all ran out of the hut and Kagome got on Inuyasha's back with Shippo on her shoulder and Sango and Miroku riding Kirara.

They were getting closer and closer. Inuyasha knew Sesshomaru wouldn't want to see them.

The only times he's been injured is with fighting Inuyasha. Naraku is to weak. Something must be up, but Inuyasha didn't smell Sesshomaru's companions with him.

They made it to a clearing seeing Naraku battle some woman that smelled like Sesshomaru. Naraku sent her flying. She has black hair and bright purple eyes. She looked at most 5'3. She wore a light purple fighting kimono with a green sash and a sword on her hip. She was a dog demon like Sessohmaru.

Is she his mate?

"Inuyasha help her!" Kagome yelled.

Woman yelled back. "I don't need help from a Half Breed and pathetic humans." The girl said still facing Naraku.

"Fine, when you die it's on you bitch!" Inuyasha yelled as he looked away and crossed his arms.

Inuyasha and his friends watched the battle.

"Naraku, fifty years as a prisoner is long enough! Most people think me dead because of you!" The girl yelled.

Naraku laughed.

"How awful." Inuyasha heard Kagome whisper.

"You will come with me again Katsumi!" Naraku said with a laugh.

"I think not!" The girl Naraku had called Katsumi yelled.

She swung her arm and a whip of Black Lightning came out of her fingertips slicing Naraku's puppet in half.

She then stood alone.

Inuyasha saw her wince as she placed her right hand on her left side near her sword where she was injured. Inuyasha walked up to her while her back was turned.

"Hey listen, I know you don't want help, but your injured." Inuyasha told her.

She turned to Inuyasha and he was five feet from her. Inuyasha then noticed she had Sesshomaru's markings. Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"I don't need help from the likes of you." She said.

'Fine if that is how it'll be.' Inuyasha thought.

She turned her back to Inuyasha. He walked up to Katsumi and punched her in the head. She fell to the ground. She was out cold.

"Inuyasha! That was uncalled for!" Kagome yelled at Inuyasha.

'Shit! Shit! Shit!' He thought.

"Sit boy!" She yelled as Inuyasha hit the ground.

"Ungrateful bitches." He mumbled.

He slowly stood back up. He walked up to the girl and picked her up over his shoulder.

"Let's set up camp nearby." Inuyasha told the others. They nodded.

Two hours later. Kagome dressed her wounds. Katsumi started to stir. A moment later she sat up against a nearby tree. The Inu gang had a fire going so she would be warm. It was just getting dark.

"Where am I?" She asked looking around at all of the people around her. She looked at Inuyasha.

"You knocked me out didn't you?" She said with anger in her voice.

"And if I did?" Inuyasha asked.

"Then I'll kick your Ass!" She said as she attempted to stand. She leaned against the tree she sat against.

Inuyasha stood.

"Ha, you must be asking for a death wish." He said as he popped his knuckes on his right hand with his left.

"Sit boy!" Kagome yelled.

Fuck! Inuyasha hit the ground. That's the fourth time today!

Kagome ran in between the two.

"Stop this please. Katsumi were not your enemy. We wish to help that's all. Inuyasha has a bad temper. Just ignore him." She told her.

Inuyasha yelled. "You Better not ignore me!" Kagome did.

He walked away "Whatever." He said in a pissed off tone as he sat against a tree.

Kagome turned to Katsumi. "You told Naraku you were not going to be with him anymore after fifty years. Can I ask what happened?" Kagome asked. She nodded.

Katsumi slowly sat back down.

"Please sit and I'll tell you all." Katsumi said and Kagome did.

*Flashback 50 years ago. Katsumi's story.*

"Katsumi! Your brother needs your help! The panther demons are planning a battle against him. Your half breed brother won't come because he was sealed to a tree by a priestess." Jaken said as they stood in a clearing in the woods.

"Have you or my brother talked to my half demon brother in a while? I still haven't seen him before." She asked Jaken.

He shook his head no.

"So does brother actually need my help? Or did you come to me thinking he did?" Katsumi asked.

"Well the men your father saved In the first battle came to assist him. But I thought you might want to as well." He said.

"Alright Jaken. But if he gets mad for me coming, then it's on you. Now hold on." She said grabbing him and putting him on Her shoulder.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were her half brothers. Their father had bedded another female but Inukimi took her in since her mother died in childbirth.

She pointed two fingers to the sky. The thunder clouds started forming around. Lightning zapped down and back up bringing Her and Jaken with it. they teleported to the battle ground where Sesshomaru was at. Lightning sent them to the ground. She landed on her feet.

Jaken jumped off and ran to Sesshomaru. Jaken started bowing in apology.

"Milord, the half demon was sealed to a tree but I found your sister. I am so glad we now have more allies." Jaken said standing at full height. Sesshomaru started walking towards His sister in silence. While stepping on Jaken on purpose.

He got three feet from her. "Sister, are you sure you wish to take part in this battle?" He asked.

"Yes, I can do this. When father died you were the one that trained me. I owe you that much." She said with a small smile.

"You owe me nothing." He said calmly.

"I don't care. I'm here to help brother." She said. He nodded once.

The panther demon army approached. Sesshomaru turned to face them. As did Katsumi. The army ran at The siblings and Sesshomaru's men. Sesshomaru used his acid whip. The only blood he had on him was his enemy's.

When Sesshomaru's men retreated. It was just Katsumi and him fighting. They were on opposite ends of the battlefield. Her or him didn't have a scratch on them.

Katsumi turned and saw a man wearing a baboon costume. He came at Her knocking Her out. She woke up in a cell. For fifty years he would always torture Her. He told her that her brother thought she was dead. Naraku said he would have Katsumi's power. She spent that whole fifty years chained up.

*End of flashback. Present time.*

"When you saw me just now that was the first time a had seen the outside world since the battle." Katsumi said.

Kagome had her left hand cupped over her mouth. The demon slayer had tears in her eyes. Inuyasha stood.

"I am that half demon, Sesshomaru's half brother." He said. Katsumi's eyes widened.

Then She sniffed the air. His sent was of her fathers and a humans. Katsumi knew her father had another son because Inutaisho had an affair with a human just like he did with her mother.

Katsumi nodded.

"I'm grateful to finally meet you." She said.

Inuyasha nodded acknowledging her.

Kagome then got up and looked at Katsumi. "Do you want to travel with us?" She asked excitedly. Katsumi nodded with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Disclaimer: I only own Katsumi. I don't own any of the characters of Inuyasha.

I'll fight for you.

* * *

Sesshomaru walked down the forest trail with his pack when he noticed a familiar smell.

He couldn't put his claw on it. He then stopped and looked at the trees around him. Everyone stopped behind him.

"Jaken." He said.

The stupid Imp ran up to him and fell on his face in the process.

He looked toward Jaken. Not even turning to face him.

"Yes, milord." The Imp answered.

"I will be back. If anything happens to Rin while I am gone, I will kill you. Then I will revive you to do it again. Understood?" Sesshomaru said.

"Ye-yes mi-milord." The imp stuttered. Sesshomaru started to walk off when Ah-Uh stopped Sesshomaru with a grunt. He turned his head toward the dragon a little and he nodded his heads at Sesshomaru.

The dog demon walked into the darkness of the forest.

The dragon usually doesn't bother to make noises. But Sesshomaru assumed he knew that they was in the same area where the panther demon battle took place. He truly cared for Sesshomaru's sister.

When she died he wasn't the same. Sesshomaru walked to a large open clearing where no grass grew. It was shaped in a circle. He assumed this is where the scent came from. Because the panther demons scent still lingers as well.

On the far end is a hollowed out tree.

Sesshomaru smelled the air to make sure no one was in the area. When there wasn't, He walked to the tree and kneeled. There was a stone. A large one. It was two feet in width and three feet in length. He had his servants at the castle paint it pink.

But they also wrote. "Katsumi. Beloved daughter, sister, and friend." Sesshomaru didn't mind though.

He stood and looked down at Katsumi's grave.

Sesshomaru felt like he failed his own promise to protect her. But he wouldn't fail with Rin. When he couldn't find Katsumi's body, he put the rock here. She deserved this at least.

He turned and walked away. He walked back the way he came. He smelled out his pack and went to their scent.

"Lord Sesshomaru, how was your walk?" Rin asked as he came into sight.

He stopped walking when he got about five feet from her.

"It fared well. I assume you have behaved." He said.

"Yes my lord." She said with her big toothy smile. Sesshomaru looked toward Jaken.

"Jaken, get prepared to leave. We will continue to travel." He commanded.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru." He answered. Moments later Jaken was ready to leave.

We had traveled five miles and the sun was starting to go down.

'Rin needs to sleep.' Sesshomaru thought. He stopped again. They followed suit.

"Jaken set up camp." He demanded.

"Yes milord." It took him twenty minutes.

Sesshomaru sat down against a tree. Rin was asleep and Jaken was asleep up against a tree near Rin. His staff leaning on his shoulder.

Sesshomaru smelled the area for a threat.

He smelled Inuyasha and his pathetic friends.

He smelled again.

'Naraku is in the same area as the half breed. Wait it's that scent again. Impossible, We aren't in that area anymore. Yet, it is stronger here.' He thought then stood.

Sesshomaru looked to Ah-Un and the dragon nodded. Sesshomaru he would protect Rin with his life. Sesshomaru would see what this scent is then he'll kill it along with Inuyasha and Naraku.

* * *

It's been a week since Katsumi started traveling with the Inuyasha gang.

There are times when they are in a rush and they will gain speed so Katsumi would run.

She can't fly like her older brother. But she was glad she could use lightning and teleport. Well she can do just about anything with lighting on the ground.

They were walking down a path near the side of a cliff. That cliff went down far to. A thousand feet. But it was the path unfortunately.

Then, out of no where a guy with black hair in a high ponytail appeared in front of them. He was pale and has Bluish purplish eyes. With a sword on his back. Inuyasha called him Byakuya. Katsumi thought he was beautiful. He also had a little demon slayer boy with him and Kagura. Katsumi hafd known her for alittle bit now.

"Give me back my brother. Kohaku can you hear me? Please wake up!" Sango yelled with her voice cracking.

"It won't work he's to gone slayer. He is a loss cause. Now that you all are here. I will kill you all once and for all." Byakuya said.

"The hell you will!" Inuyasha said drawing Tetsusaiga.

"Kohaku. You have the monk, slayer, fox, and cat. Kagura take out the miko and the bitch." Katsumi heard byakuya say. They went to do what he said.

Sango and Miroku were trying to fight Kohaku without killing or hurting him.

Inuyasha faught Byakuya. Katsumi and Kagome had Kagura.

"Dance of blades." She said.

The wind blades hit Katsumi straight On even after she tried to dodge.

She wasn't even paying attention. They sent flying into the stone wall. Katsumi winced in pain as she stood.

"Dance of blades!" Kagura said. The attack hit the rock below Kagome's feet. The rock started to crumble.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled for help.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled.

By the time Kagome started to fall Kirara couldn't save her mid air so Katsumi ran and jumped with her. She had her in a hug like hold.

The females were falling mid air and Kagome was screaming. The ground came sooner then expected. Katsumi took the blow of the fall each time hitting rock after rock until she hit the ground while keeping Kagome from getting hurt. She didn't get a scratch on her. But Katsumi on the other hand was covered.

They landed in a huge clearing. Kagome stood.

"Katsumi, are you crazy?! You could've been killed." She said looking down at the demoness Laying there.

"Here." Kagome said as she held out her hand for her to take. Katsumi did then stood.

"You mean she will be killed." Katsumi heard Naraku say.

He chuckled.

"Did you honestly think you could escape me?" He asked.

"Yes I did actually." Katsumi said going to stand in front of Kagome. Kagome drew an arrow back.

"Naraku, not another step." She said. He laughed.

"Naraku, I beg you leave her out of this." Katsumi pleaded.

"Alright, you and I will battle this out here. Then you will cone back with me." He said to Katsumi.

"Kagome, stay out of this." She said not even turning to look at her.

"Get to a safe distance." Katsumi told her.

Kagome didn't argue as She went back about twenty yards.

Naraku then sent his tentacles at Katsumi. She sliced them with her claws. She knew not to be absorbed with his scraps.

Naraku then flew to her and grew the pale spikes on his arm to hit her. He hit her chest

Katsumi winced as the cut made her bleed more than she already was with her other wounds.

"Katsumi!" She heard Kagome yell.

Naraku laughed. He went back a few feet. Katsumi staggered back.

Katsumi sent her lightning whip at him. It cut his face. He then sent three tentacles at her and she couldn't dodge.

She was too weak feom her injuries.

Katsumi awaited the hit to come. But it never did.

Out of nowhere she felt an arm grab her waist and get her out of the way. She was out beside Kagome in the blink of an eye. The arm was gone.

Kagome looked past Katsumi in fear. The demoness then turned to see the back of Sesshomaru's slowly walking toward Naraku.

"Ah, Lord Sesshomaru. It's about time you save your sister from me and at a near death experience at that. What a good brother you are." Naraku said trying to piss off Sesshomaru.

"Enough." Was all he said.

He drew Tokijin.

"Dragon strike!" He yelled sending the attack at Naraku. It hit him head on. He screamed in pain as he was hit with the powerful attack. He then retreated into his cloud of miasma.

Sesshomaru started to walk back to the females.

"Sister, wench. Follow if you so choose." He said with his usual emotionless mask.

He the started walking off.

"As you know Sesshomaru my name is Ka-go-me, Kagome! It's easy!" Kagome said with in a very pissed off tone as she followed Katsumi and Sesshomaru.

He did not respond. But he was already reconsidering allowing the human to follow him.


	3. Chapter 3

3

I only own Katsumi. I don't own the characters of Inuyasha.

* * *

When Sesshomaru saw Katsumi about to be killed by Naraku he nearly panicked. He moved her out of the way and dropped her near Inuyasha's wench.

Sesshomaru turned to Naraku and started walking towards him. When he said that smart remark about Sesshomaru just now coming to save his sister. His eyes flashed red for a second.

"Enough." He said

"Dragon strike!" Sesshomaru sent his attack at the pathetic spider.

It hit i'ts mark head on and it had him escaping again.

Sesshomaru then turned and walked back toward his sister and the miko. The half breed will come for his wench soon enough, so Sesshomaru could tolerate her for now.

"Sister, Inuyasha's wench, follow me if you so choose." He said walking back toward his pack. Whether they followed or not.

He heard what the wench said. He was starting to debate on killing this useless bitch.

They finally got close to his pack. Sesshomaru looked over to the horizon.

The sun was coming up.

Rin should be awake.

Sesshomaru took two more steps and the feeling of fear was slowly creeping it's way into his mind.

He smelled blood.

Rin's blood.

He ran as fast as he could. He didn't care about pride right now. Rin was more important. He heard his sister following behind him Inuyasha's wench on her back.

He made it back to the clearing with his sister behind him and Ah-Un clawed up and Jaken was knocked out.

Sesshomaru kneeled next to Rin.

She was crying, almost hyperventilating.

"Please Rin, I need you to calm down and tell me who did this." Sesshomaru asked her.

"It was a very large bear demon! He hurt Ah-Un and me Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin said while crying.

Sesshomaru stood and followed it's scent.

'The bear will pay for hurting what is mine!' Sesshomaru thought to himself as his anger rose.

'Sesshomaru was so kind to that little girl.' Kagome thought.

"Kagome, your a human so check on the human child please. I'll check on the dragon. Jaken is fine." Katsumi asked. Kagome nodded.

The little girl seemed so fragile so Kagome gently approached her.

Kagome kneeled in front of her. She was leaning against the tree.

"Hi, I'm Kagome and I'm here to help you." Kagome said with a smile as she was slowly moving closer.

Kagome knew she was scared and if she were to approach her quickly it would scare her more. When she finally let Kagome approach she looked at Rin and sat her bag down.

"Hey can I check out your wounds?" Kagome asked her.

"It's just on my arm." She whispered.

She showed Kagome. It wasn't too bad but it could get infected.

"Can I clean it for you? It might sting alittle." Kagome said to her.

Rin nodded as tears continued to roll down her face.

"Hey Kagome, do you have a bottle of water?" Katsumi asked.

Kagome got in her bag and threw it to her.

"Where did you learn the heal like that wench?" Kagome heard a voice behind her.

But when she heard 'wench' she knew exactly who it was.

Kagome turned to Katsumi barely. Katsumi shook her head no. As if saying 'Don't tell him.'

"I learned it from where I come from." Kagome said.

"And where's that exactly?" He asked.

"Ill tell you later." Kagome said.

Katsumi almost facepalmed Kagome could tell and had to hold from laughing.

"There all better now uh, what's your name?" Kagome asked

"Rin!" She said with a big smile. She was still in pain. But Kagome guessed she was happy to see another human.

"Hey do you want to pick flowers with me while they check on Ah-Un?" She asked.

"Sure." was Kagome's response.

Katsumi heard what Rin called the dragon. He didn't have a name when she was captured.

"Ah-Un is it now? It suits you." Katsumi said as she heard a pained grunt coming from him.

"I've missed you so much." Katsumi said.

He tried to lift both heads.

"Shhh, just lay there and try to sleep." Katsumi whispered.

When he was asleep she stood. She was glad that water cooled him off. It wouldn't take long for him to heal. He just needed rest.

Katsumi turned to see her brother watching Rin. She went over and stood beside him.

"I'm surprised you haven't killed Jaken." She said with a laugh.

"It'll happen eventually." He said. Katsumi gave a small smile

Katsumi lightly giggled.

"You know, Kagome isn't as annoying as you may think." She said.

Sesshomaru scoffed. "You are not serious."

"Yep."

"She has been a hindrance since the day I met her." He stated.

"Maybe because you were standing on the wrong side of the meadow." She said.

* * *

A/N: I changed it a bit. Hope you like this version.


End file.
